


Songs for the boyfriends

by TJ_The_Broken



Series: Songs for them [1]
Category: The Letter for the King (TV)
Genre: Fix-It, Fluff, Gay, M/M, No Sex, No Smut, and sad, its gay, its sweet as all hell, just gays being in love, this is like a fix it fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJ_The_Broken/pseuds/TJ_The_Broken
Summary: So. I was feeling ROBBED by the ending of season one. So, pretty much. This is a fic where they get to date and be cute as gay knights for years. Then, as adults, they go to fight a battle where they are sure that they will die. This is them reminiscing about their time together before they go to battle.
Relationships: Foldo/Jussipo (The Letter for the King)
Series: Songs for them [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936066
Comments: 13
Kudos: 46





	Songs for the boyfriends

The two knights held each other’s hands as they looked at the castle in the distance. This was it, they were about to face the battle of their life. One had a lute strapped to his back and he let go of his boyfriend’s hand to swing it to the front and strum it. It was a nervous habit he had. He hummed as he did so as if trying to find the words.

“Sing me the one about the picnic,” the tall blond said, looking at him with so much love in his eyes.

The picnic. Their first date. 

“Come on, Foldo!” Jussipo laughed, his lute out as he merrily strummed.

Foldo trailed behind him, smiling as he lugged a picnic basket and blanket with him, “I’d be faster if you’d let me take the horse.” He yelled out.

The adorable musician turned to him from the long grass of the clearing, sun shining behind him and yelled out sarcastically, “and have them watch us judgingly? I’d never allow it.” And then he was off again, skipping ahead singing and laughing while Foldo was left to catch up.

Finally, on the edge of a different clearing, he stopped. And met Foldo there with a kiss. Having just barely put the basket down, he dropped the blanket without a second thought and held his face to deepen the kiss. They broke apart and lent their foreheads against each other. Smiling and giddy. Maybe they were like that forever and stand there to this day, eternally in love, or, more likely, they broke away at some point and laid out their picnic. The food was good, the laughter even better, and the love? Any creature in the area could feel the power of their love for each other. 

Foldo took Jussipo’s lute away at some point and began badly strumming it, “my name is Jussipo and I am a good kisso. I have a small brother whom I secretly love. But don’t tell him or I’ll throw you my glove! Yes, my name is Jussipo and as you can guesso, I’m here with someone handsome. I should probably give him kisses.”

He took the lute back, face bright red, “that last one didn’t even rhyme.”

“I’m not the one claiming to be the bard.”

“But you are claiming to be handsome.”

“Oh really? And you think otherwise?”

“That is to be decided.”

“In that case, I guess I’ll just go fin-“ as he’s tried to get up to mock-leave Jussipo had tackled him and the two went rolling on the grass. They stopped short of the tree line, giggling. Eventually, the two ate and then laid in the grass, just looking at the sky.

“You know something, Jussipo?”

Jussipo hummed, lying against his chest.

“I think, this is the most at peace I have ever been.”

Jussipo looked up at him and smiled warmly, “I’m going to write a sonnet or two about this day,” He nuzzled into his chest, “And I’m going to include this very moment.”

Foldo felt all warm and big in his chest and he smiled so wide it hurt, “I don’t doubt that at all.”

Jussipo stopped singing and put down his lyre, “Foldo, if we die -”

Foldo stopped him with a kiss and pressed his forhead to his, “We are not going to die, I promise you. We haven’t fought this far and for this long only to die now.”

“But _if_ -”

“No,” Foldo took his hands in his and looked at him sternly in the eyes, “No. We are going to live. We didn’t spend this much time being together not to see our wedding day.”

Jussipo felt tears in his eyes and he hugged him, “That was the most confoundly terrible proposal I have ever heard.”

Foldo felt himself start crying too and he hugged him back, “Is this a yes?”

“Of course it’s a yes, you buffoon.”

“Wow, that was so creative, Sir bard.”

“You’re a numbskull, Fold.”

“And you’re easily flustered, my songbird.”

They hugged for longer than they should have, clinging to this moment of happiness even when the dread started to crept in.

“Sing about the date where we got sick.”

“I hate that one.” Jussipo pouted, not lifting his face from Foldo’s chest.

“I want to hear it, please.”

Jussipo sighed and let go of the hug, strumming his lyre.

They were at an open window, sitting on the edge so close to each other that there wasn’t any room for a plate. The food was scattered on a tray they had balanced on a table and over a cloth on their laps.

“Your checks go as red as a rose when I cup your face,” Jussipo fed Foldo a rose cake.

“Your eyes shine as bright as the moon when I say your name,” Foldo fed him a piece of cheese.

Then, together they picked up a goblet of wine, “Let me taste the wine on your lips as I kiss them goodnight.” They both sipped it and coughed, laughing.

“That felt so ridiculous, Jussipo,” Foldo laughed and coughed.

“Shh,” Jussipo laughed too, “We aren’t done yet, we need to kiss each other.”

Foldo was smiling and so was Jussipo, they lent in and kissed each other passionately. When they broke, they began laughing again. 

Foldo held up his goblet in a toast, “To my beautiful blushing boyfriend, may every moment be as cheesy as this one.” Then he blinked for a second and laughed, “I didn’t even realise-”

Jussipo kissed him again and then held his own glass up, “You’ve been around me too long.”

Then they both drank, and coughed, again. The night was filled with more eating and drinking and laughter and kissing. And when Foldo almost fell out the window, they decided they were done tempting fate and continued the eating and drinking and laughter and kissing on the bed. That was until they started throwing up in neighbouring vases for the rest of the night.

Foldo chuckled, smiling against the cold wind and their impending doom, “I don’t know why you don’t like it. It was a beautiful night.”

“Yeah, until we started throwing up and we felt _awful_ the next day.”

“Oh come on,” Foldo smiled at him, “That can’t be the only thing that bothers you about it.”

“Okay, I also don’t like the song. I wrote half of it drunk and the other half hungover.”

“And that’s _perfect_ because that’s what’s happening in the song!” Foldo wrapped an arm around him and kissed his neck, “You remember when I was afraid of showing even a hand hold of affection?”

Jussipo laughed, “How could I forget? It was the most agonising month of my life.”

Jussipo ran up to Foldo and went to hug him but he backed away, looking around nervously. Jussipo stopped, “Sorry, I,,, forgot.”

Foldo was sweating and pale, “Yeah, I…” He just trailed off.

“Hey,” Jussipo went to hold his hands but stopped himself, “It’s okay. I’m okay with this.”

Foldo smiled, “It’s just until, you know, we’re knights. Then they can’t kick us out for no reason.”

“I know,” Jussipo slipped him a piece of paper, “But what happens in the forest, stays in the forest.”

Foldo opened it and a sprig of lavender fell out. _For my sweetheart, no flower smells as sweet as you and no stars shine as bright. You know the place. Meet me when the hearts of lovers take flight._

Foldo smiled and tucked it safely away, already dreaming about embracing Jussipo in the clearing.

“So, what did Jussipo want?” Someone said and he jumped.

“Oh. Um. Well. Nothing really.” He laughed and then pointed somewhere, “Gotta go, sorry.”

That evening, when the doves all flew home, he made his way to the clearing. Jussipo was already there, strumming away. Foldo hugged him immediately and Jussipo hugged him tighter.

“I’m sorry we can’t do this in public.”

“No need to apologise as long as I get to kiss you when we’re alone.”

Foldo smiled and kissed him and it felt like the world was ending and coming together all at once.

“What about that time when I had the pox?” Jussipo smiled slightly, “You had a hard time then.”

“Oh the lords in all the kingdoms know how hard that was. No touching the patient. You weren’t even allowed to sing!”

“Of course, you ended up kissing me one afternoon anyway and then were sick for another week after me.”

Foldo ruffled his hair, “Lucky me, you were immune by then and got to kiss me all you wanted.”

“I’m not entirely sure I was actually, but I’d tell myself anything to kiss you.”

They shared a quick kiss and then Foldo sighed, “This battle really is going to change us, isn’t it? Things are never going to be like this again.”

Jussipo looked out at the castle, “Yes. But things change, thus is nature. We are not the same boys in all my songs and all our adventures.”

“Promise me you will try to stay alive.” Foldo stepped in front of him.

Jussipo hesitated, “I promise. But only if you do also.”

Foldo looked at him softly, “I promise. But there’ll be no risking your life if I fail.”

“No promises,” Jussipo smirked, “I’ll have to avenge your death and that’s a risky business.”

“Jussi,,,”

“Yes, okay, I promise. Do you?”

“Yes.”

“You’re lying.”

“I know.”

But Jussipo didn’t make him promise again. They had been unconsciously moving closer throughout the whole conversation and now they were centimeters from kissing once more. And they stayed like that, eyes closed, arms securing the other in place as they contemplated the battle to come. And then they broke apart.

“Men! Prepare for battle!” Foldo yelled.

Jussipo laid down his lyre and all the memories embedded in it’s wood. It was time to fight. And they were going to fight like hell. And no matter what, Jussipo would make sure Foldo survived.

Foldo pulled out his sword and watched as the light caught on it. He was going to fight fiercely. And no matter what, Foldo was going to make sure Jussipo survived.

_They weren’t fighting for their city or their lives. They were fighting for each other._

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, it's implied they might die but no death actually has been written and I for one am assuming that they live and get married. I will write a wedding as a chapter two if there's enough want for it.  
> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Edit: my dumb ass forgot who was named which and mixed it up. It should be good now but I might have missed a name. Lmk if anything seems wrong.
> 
> The wedding chapter turned out to be longer than this so it gets it's own one shot. They are grouped in a series which may imply that I am willing to do more oneshots following these two being in love.


End file.
